1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having improved safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable wireless devices such as a video camera, a mobile phone, a notebook computer and a potable digital assistant (PDA) become light in weight and multi-functional, the importance of secondary batteries used as driving power sources of these devices has become more important. Since the secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, they are more economical than disposable batteries.
The secondary batteries may be classified into a cylindrical battery using a cylindrical can, a prismatic battery using a prismatic can, and a pouch-type battery using a thin pouch case, according to the external appearance of a case for accommodating an electrode assembly.